


King of Wands, Page of Cups, Ace of Pentacles

by veleda_k



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: A series of drabbles for Riff, Merry, and Cain, using tarot cards as inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight (sinngrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snowynight+%28sinngrace%29).



i.[King of Wands](http://www.aeclectic.net/tarot/learn/meanings/king-of-wands.shtml)

There’s a magnetism to Cain, an irresistible pull that draws in his allies and enemies alike. One may love Cain or hate him. What one cannot do is ignore him. He burns too brightly for that. 

Riff feels this fascination more than anyone. Cain has filled all the sad, broken places in Riff’s heart, until love for Cain is what he lives on. Cain may be frustrating, maddening even, but Riff _belongs_ to him. 

Cain turns back to look at Riff, an unspoken invitation in his eyes. Riff smiles with all joy in his heart, and know he’ll follow forever.

 

ii.[Page of Cups](http://www.aeclectic.net/tarot/learn/meanings/page-of-cups.shtml)

In the slums, childhood was a luxury. If you wanted to eat, then you worked, stole or begged. That was reality. But in the Hargreaves’ manor Merryweather’s expected to be a little girl. She has dolls, stuffed bears, music boxes, and more.

Cain doesn’t talk about his childhood, or their father. But he has quiet, sad moments that make Merry think it’s not just her own sad lack of childhood he’s trying to make up for.

Merry likes her toys. But she likes it even better when Cain puts away his dignity and deigns to play tea party with her.

 

iii. [Ace of Pentacles](http://www.aeclectic.net/tarot/learn/meanings/ace-of-pentacles.shtml)

Nothing stayed, before Riff. Dead pets, broken toys; Cain had barely felt real, a shadow haunting the castle.

But Riff was solid. Riff’s hands were strong, and they held Cain with tenderness. No one had ever touched Cain so kindly. 

Cain’s life was a lie His father was a monster. And Cain grasped the certainty of Riff like a lifeline, sure Riff would not let him go.

Cain will never be afraid of falling, as long as he has Riff. And he’ll have Riff forever. Even if he has to drown the world in poison to make sure of it.


End file.
